Autumn Confessions revised
by Mizukotsu
Summary: Jakotsu seems a bit off in Bankotsu's perspective. And so he tries to find out what is going on, and when he does...Bankotsu gets more than a longed confession. JaXBan


**Seasons Of Love Fiction Challenge**

AN. Ok people...haha this is my Jakotsu (drools) and Bankotsu fanfic for a contest at Undying Devotion! Anyway, this is my first fanfic for that fav couple of mine! and umm ya ok...Here I go. This is a One-shot...but it might be sorta long ( I usually tend to do that ) So yes.

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Rumiko Takahashi  
Also I'd like to credit Kagura Fuuginnomai for her beta-read on my story  
**

My Inspiration Music was Bukimina Kyoudai  
It's funny, music helps me write  
And this was the perfect song to do that, since this is a Ja x Ban story  
This song plays much in the fourth season, with the Shichinintai (Band of Seven) and stuff.

One **more** thing haha ya, this story takes place in Autumn.  
I don't give much detail to it, so I am mentioning this now,  
Why Autumn? Because my Birthday is in Autumn, and also because it is my fav season  
so it's easier that way

Enjoy!

**Japanese Terms**

**Aniki:** a term for big brother, almost like family (Please note that none of the members of the Shichinintai, or band of seven, are related. They just call each other "brother" because they are like family and are very close. )

**Sake:** rice wine, an alcoholic drink ( AN. Yay for alcohol hehehe, stares at bottle of Smirnoff Vodka in freezer )

**Iie:** no ( AN. Forget no, I want yes yes YES! )

**Hai: **yes

**Arigatou: **thank you ( AN. Domo arigatou mr roboto! hahaha! Ya ok I'm done )

**Aishiteru: **I love you

**Gomen nasai: **I am sorry

**Shichinintai: **band of seven

**Kami: **god  
**

* * *

**

* * *

The sun was setting on Japan; the sky painted with magnificent splashes of orange, red, and yellow, blending into one another to create even more shades and colors, which were too lovely even to be given names. 

Summer was fading, and thus began the great season of fall; the season in which so many natural things would die, to be reborn again, new and fresh when spring rolled around.

On this particular fall day; two men sat together on the porch of an abandoned cabin as night approached.These men had been the closest friends for Kami only knows how long, and here they sat, side by side, drinking their favorite drink; sake.**  
**

One of the men turned to the other and spoke.  
"Aniki?" He asked, "When will it be... Just the two of us again; like it used to be?"

Bankotsu looked over at Jakotsu, surprised that he would ask such a question.  
He'd admit that he liked it most when it was just the two of them, but still, Bankotsu didn't see what there was to be unhappy about.

They were the legendary Shichinintai; the group of mercenaries for hire, who, if paid well enough, could do almost any mission given to them.   
Bankotsu was glad of their success, so why, he wondered, wasn't Jakotsu?  
What was he thinking? Had he drunk too much sake, enough to screw with his mind?

Bankotsu had asked Jakotsu's opinion about forming a band of mercenaries, and he had agreed it was a good idea, and hadn't said a thing against it, so why the sudden change of heart? Why now?

"Jakotsu..." Bankotsu began, voicing his disapproval, "Don't ask foolish things like that!" He continued, breaking the silence that had followed his reply.  
"Aren't you happy the way we are; the Shichinintai?" Bankotsu asked, filling his cup with more sake from one of the barrels they had raided from the cabin earlier that day.

Jakotsu sighed and leaned forward, looking off towards the rice fields.

"Iie, Aniki...", He replied simply, before returning to sipping his sake.   
Bankotsu stared up at him; shocked that Jakotsu would say such a thing.

"Why not?"

"Because Aniki..." Jakotsu began, "It's difficult for me to enjoy what we do for a living in a band of assassins, when the only person I really like being with is just you."

Bankotsu lightly blushed at Jakotsu's comment. He wasn't used to hearing things like that from Jakotsu, which, he supposed, was probably a good thing.   
He didn't even want to know what would happen if it was a daily thing.

Jakotsu looked over at Bankotsu, took a sip of sake, and smiled.

"Aniki..." He said, getting Bankotsu's attention, "you look so adorable...When you blush."

Putting his sake down, Jakotsu placed his hands flat on the wooden porch and leaned towards Bankotsu. And Bankotsu, who had turned away, was taken by surprise when he noticed how close Jakotsu was to himself. So surprised, that he dropped his sake cup, which shattered into pieces and spilled what was left of his sake, as he fell back.

Jakotsu laughed at him, and, taking advantage of that situation, crawled up between Bankotsu's legs.

He planted his hands at either side of Bankotsu's hips and looked him straight in the eye.

"J-Jakotsu!" Bankotsu stuttered, his shock evident in his tone, "What are you doing?" He asked, "You are drunk aren't you, Jakotsu? You never do things like this to me..."

Bankotsu struggled against Jakotsu and tried to move away, but could not.  
Somehow Jakotsu had brought his legs up at either side of himself, and was seated in a spot where Bankotsu. at the moment, was feeling very uncomfortable.   
Jakotsu then pressed his palms gently, but firmly enough on Bankotsu chest, to prevent him from moving much.

Jakotsu smirked.

"Iie Aniki, I'd say you are the drunk one, because I, for one, am feel perfectly sober, and you **did** drink more than I..."

"In fact, Aniki," he continued, "I didn't even finish my second cup."

Jakotsu began moving around a bit to get more comfortable, causing Bankotsu to blush again and tried to get up. But he still couldn't, due to the strong hold of Jakotsu."By the way Aniki," Jakotsu chuckled, "This position is quite comfortable, if I'd known that before, I would have done it more often..."

Bankotsu blushed again, noticing for the first time, that he could blush **twice** in less than five minutes. But it was Jakotsu he was talking about.  
The guy could, if he wanted to, have Bankotsu blush more times in ten minutes than in his lifetime...

Bankotsu's thoughts were interrupted, as Jakotsu started moving around again in that one spot, where Bankotsu seriously wished he wouldn't.

Jakotsu, not noticing Bankotsu's discomfort, began moving his hands up and down Bankotsu's chest.   
'_Damn armor,__' he thought, ' just had to get in the way...eh?'  
_He stopped what he was doing and sighed when Bankotsu gripped his shoulders, and holding him away.

He looked up at Jakotsu with pleading eyes, silently begging him to stop what he was doing. Jakotsu obliged, whispering a quick apology to the young Leader.   
He didn't know what had come over him.

"Gomen nasai Aniki..." He whispered, getting up from his position on Bankotsu.  
He then stood, and walked off, towards the shoji door

'_Why__ did I do that?' _He asked himself_, ' well I already know that: he is damn sexy, with that strong body of his... The one that I want pressed against my own flesh.' _Jakotsu silently admitted to himself, exactly what he only wished he could tell Bankotsu._  
'My beautiful Aniki... I want to hear him scream my name, to feel beads of sweat dripping down that beautiful tanned skin of his...'_

As he began to feel a light throb in his lower region, Jakotsu took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself by wondering. _'I only come onto the cute soldiers I kill, not Bankotsu... But __now I feel like I've held it in too long... I'm starting to have trouble containing myself around him, and today I couldn't stop those urges. If he'd let me, I would've just taken him right then and there, and fucked him till he was dizzy!'_

_'But I probably should've just tried to talk to him' _Jakotsu reprimanded himself,_ 'we were alone for once: no Renkotsu, no Ginkotsu... Nobody for him to get embarrassed in front of.  
It was finally just me and him; my only chance to tell him how a feel... and I ruined it.'_

With his head hung, Jakotsu slid open the shoji and was about to walk inside when he heard his name being called out.

Sitting up, Bankotsu stared as Jakotsu walked away.  
He desperately wanted to know what was going on with him today.  
Jakotsu was acting far stranger towards him than usual, and he was determined to find out why. The last time Jakotsu had done anything like that was before they had begun to recruit for the Shichinintai, but even then, Jakotsu had only said some naughty comments. He'd never done anything physically suggestive...

Bankotsu then realized that he felt bad. Not for guilt, but for his lack of understanding of what was wrong with his best friend, and why he was acting the way he was.  
For once, Bankotsu was confused about Jakotsu's behavior.

"Jakotsu..." Bankotsu called out.  
Jakotsu turned around and looked over at his handsome Leader.

"Yes, Bankotsu no Aniki?" Jakotsu asked, his hand still on the shoji door.

Bankotsu thought it through before replying. He knew that he didn't want Jakotsu to leave him, even after what had just happened. Though he was, admittedly, a bit shaken by Jakotsu coming onto him, he didn't want the night to end like that. The stories he'd heard, and the things Jakotsu said about what he did to the cute soldiers he 'just had his fun with', was enough to make him shake.

He knew he didn't want that from Jakotsu. If Jakotsu were to do anything like that to Bankotsu, he'd want it to be out of true feelings. Not out of selfish lust or sadistic torture or to relieve himself...

'_What am I thinking!' _Bankotsu screamed to himself, shaking the thoughts from his head.  
_'If anyone ever knew...'_

Jakotsu just stared at him. He would have smiled at Bankotsu's odd behavior if he did not feel so... So empty at the moment.

"Aniki?" Jakotsu leaned over, trying to read his expression.

Bankotsu stopped what he was doing and looked up at Jakotsu from the wooden porch.

"Well I just..." Bankotsu began, wondering if Jakotsu would want to stay with him if he told him the real reason he wanted him to stay. "Wanted to know where you're going." He said, hoping that Jakotsu wasn't reading into him.

"Aren't you gonna stay and watch the sunset with me?" Bankotsu asked.

Jakotsu stood there, seeming as though he was trying to remember what he was going to do, or what he wanted to do...

"Hai Aniki." Jakotsu assured him. "I'm just going to go get you another cup," He gestured toward Bankotsu's broken cup. "Then we can get back to drinking our day away together watching the sunset." Smiling faintly he walked into the cabin to retrieve a cup for Bankotsu.

* * *

There was no laughter, no conversation,** nothing!**

Bankotsu and Jakotsu made no effort to talk to one another, but just sat there drinking their sake, staring off in the distance. Neither had spoken since Jakotsu came back with a cup for Bankotsu.

"Here Aniki", Jakotsu said, handing him the sake cup

"Arigatou Jakotsu." After taking the cup from Jakotsu, he filled it with sake, refilled Jakotsu's cup as well, before continuing to drink, but not as quickly as before. Mainly because he was catching some strange vibes in the air.

That's how they continued. The sun was inches away from descending over the distant mountains, and the situation was getting tense.

* * *

_'Damnit... I can't take this silence any more!'  
_ Bankotsu thought trying to lower his frustration by clearing his mind and listing everything he was wondering about_. ' Jakotsu usually **never** shuts up, so what the **hell** is wrong with him? Was he feeling bad for what had happened earlier? Did he feel like I rejected him when I stopped what he was doing? Should I have stopped him?'_

"You know Aniki..." Jakotsu finally spoke, causing Bankotsu's wandering mind to halt as he breathed a sigh of relief. He looked over to Jakotsu, giving his full attention and waiting for him to continue.

"Hmmm" Jakotsu mumbled, "How can I put this?"  
"Never mind," He mumbled again, sipping his sake and gazing off in the distance once again.

Bankotsu almost scoffed, his frustration finally having gone far enough.  
He took one deep, calming breath and finally spoke up.

"Ok Jakotsu," He sighed, turning to face him.  
"Tell me now, what is wrong with you. I think I've been torturing myself, trying to figure you out for long enough now."

Jakotsu shook his head, waving it off. "It's nothing..." He sighed, finding himself unable to tell.

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed as he decided on the best way to get him to talk.  
"You either tell me now, or I swear I'll go to the nearest village, bring back a woman, and sleep with her tonight, forcing you to endure having to listen to us!"  
Crossing his arms, he smiled for his quick plan to get Jakotsu to talk.

Jakotsu glared disbelievingly at Bankotsu. If looks could kill, Satan would have lost count of the number of times Bankotsu showed up at his doorstep.

"You wouldn't **dare** bring filth in here and contaminate our sleeping quarters!"

"Wouldn't I?" Bankotsu asked, smiling mischievously, "You'll find out if you don't tell me what's going on... I might just happen to like wome-"

"**Filth**! Aniki, **Filth**", Jakotsu shouted.

"All right **filth!**" Bankotsu gave in, doubting that his bluff was good enough to get Jakotsu to talk. "So, are you gonna tell me or what?" Bankotsu asked, sipping more of his sake

"I don't know Aniki," Jakotsu pouted, " I don't think you'd understand..." He mumbled, stroking the strap of his sheath, which lie across his chest. He realized that he was still carrying his Jakotsutou on his back, and so decided to remove it, placing it to the side.

"Don't think that." Bankotsu practically begged.  
"Of course I'd understand. You're my friend, Jakotsu"

"That's just it Aniki," Jakotsu sighed, reaching up and pulling out his hairpin, allowing his silken black hair to fall to his shoulders before running his hands through it.

"What do you mean, '_that's just it_'?" Bankotsu asked

"What I mean Aniki," Jakotsu began, trying not to pull on his hair in frustration.  
"Is that I... Am in love with you." He broke eye contact with Bankotsu, hanging his head and continuing before Bankotsu got the chance to get too shocked or confused.

"I'm in love with you, and I just want to be able to show you how I feel. I don't want to have to restrain myself so much, to have to constantly remind myself that 'you're not like me' and 'that I shouldn't push my limits' or 'damage the precious relationship I have with you.'"

Forcing himself to regain eye contact with him, Jakotsu finished his confession.  
"I want for our relationship to be deeper Bankotsu, for us to be more than 'just friends.'"

Bankotsu found himself completely lost for words. He didn't know what to say.  
Forgetting his sake, Bankotsu sat still and silent; many worries, questions, and possibilities running through his head.

Bankotsu spoke, voicing what he thought to be the best response at the time.   
"I'd bet this has been really difficult for you to admit..."  
Jakotsu nodded, smiling at what Bankotsu said next.

"I'm sorry for forcing you, but I'm glad you told me. It's probably been so hard to bear..."

Jakotsu nodded, relief flooding through his entire being. "You have no idea..." He began,  
"I've had to restrain myself from even touching you so many times: whenever you and I were in a hot spring together, or while we were training... How I longed to feel you whenever you were worked up, ready for a battle. And even after a battle; while you were hot, sweaty, and covered in blood... If I only could, I would have given you about a thousand sensual massages by now."

Jakotsu let out a sigh, moving closer to him, trying to read into his deep blue eyes.  
"Oh Bankotsu, if you and I could only be together... We wo-"

Jakotsu fell silent as Bankotsu turned away from him.  
"What?" Jakotsu couldn't help but gasp. "I only told you what you wanted to know. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or... Bankotsu what'd I say?"

Bankotsu shook his head, pulling away from Jakotsu.  
"That's not what I want..."

Jakotsu remained calm, blinking slowly and not allowing himself to get upset.  
"Why not, Aniki? Would that not make you happy? Don't you-"

"No!" Bankotsu scoffed, not knowing why Jakotsu would even ask such a thing of him.  
"What happiness is there in losing your friendship and becoming... A source of relief?"

Jakotsu scooted closer, cupping Bankotsu's cheek and gazing sincerely into his eyes.  
"That's not what I want, Aniki," He promised. "I swear there's so much I feel for you, so many wonderful emotions, and such devotion. I'm in love with you, Bankotsu, just as I said."

Bankotsu's spirit lifted, but indecision kept him from showing it as he read the truth in his eyes.

"I'll show you, and then... Tell me..." Jakotsu nearly begged, "Tell me if you could love me too... Please, Bankotsu."

"Jakotsu, I-" Before Bankotsu was able to utter another word; Jakotsu pressed his lips firmly against those of his precious Aniki.

Stunned, Bankotsu remained motionless for a moment, but once he'd gotten a little more used to the strange sensation, he began to move his mouth against Jakotsu's.

Jakotsu smiled in the kiss, happy that Bankotsu hadn't pushed him away.   
Moving a hand down Bankotsu's chest, he rested a hand on his thigh, lightly squeezing it.  
He then moved it along the inside of his leg, lightly brushing over the sensitive spot between his legs.

Bankotsu gasped in the feeling, and Jakotsu took this chance to slide his tongue into his open mouth. He then began massaging all areas in Bankotsu's mouth with his tongue.  
Bankotsu soon joined him, almost starting an oral wrestling match.

Lost in the moment, Bankotsu didn't even notice when Jakotsu began to adjust himself, positioning himself on Bankotsu's lap, his legs wrapped tightly around his waist.   
Bankotsu, finding himself so suddenly in Jakotsu's strong embrace, slowed their kiss, almost a little worried.

His hold was very secure, as though Jakotsu feared letting go, like he would lose Bankotsu forever if he did let go.

Bankotsu skillfully broke their kiss, leaning back and wrapping his arms around Jakotsu.  
"Calm down," he whispered, comfortingly, "I'm not going anywhere..."

"Arigatou Aniki", Jakotsu said, reveling in his warm embrace.  
"For what?" Bankotsu asked, holding him gently.

"For letting me show you... And showing me back." He sighed, closing his eyes, as he pulled closer. "If I were to die tomorrow, I'd die happy."

"Jakotsu don't say things like that!" Bankotsu whispered, shaking his head.  
"Don't jinx yourself; you know you won't die tomorrow!"

"Ok, Aniki..." He mumbled, against him. "I'll say this instead; Aishiteru."

Jakotsu sat up, skillfully removing Bankotsu's armor and tossing it to the side.  
He then pushed Bankotsu onto his back and sat atop him once again. But this time Bankotsu allowed him to sit there.

He truly believed that Jakotsu loved him, and if it really were true, he would finally know true happiness.

"Jakotsu... I'll love you too."

Jakotsu smiled, lying gently atop his companion. Maybe he would die soon, but when that time came, he could die happily, knowing how it felt to be truly loved and to truly love another.

"If you did die, Jakotsu..." Bankotsu whispered, stroking his back. "I'll avenge you, and then follow you..."

Jakotsu said nothing, and he and his love lie still and more comfortable than they'd ever been before. Together, they realized, was the way they belonged.

Night had fallen, bringing down with it; smooth autumn leaves which drifted silently on the breeze.  
The two watched them fall; blinking slowly as surreal contentment filled their joined bodies.

The smooth leaves drifted silently, falling to the ground.  
And though they'd missed the sunset in order to gain the truth of their hearts, the two men were able to watch the colors of dawn drift gently all around themselves.

**THE END

* * *

**

**BN- (Beta Note) - Kagura Fuujinnomai here. **

**  
This is my very first posted work of Beta reading.  
I can only hope that I did my very best to enhance the beauty of this story, which was written by the amazing Tesla. Her ability to envision lovely scenes and storylines was a real inspiration for me.**

**So naturally, I hope that all who read this story enjoy it as much as I have.  
Thank you Tesla for this opportunity, and thanks everyone for reading!**

**Mizukotsu: Thank YOU! Kagura Fuuginnomai for taking the time to beat-read it and the compliments  
**


End file.
